Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication networks provide access for data session communications for wireless devices. However, since an LTE network may not provide wireless signal coverage in every area, another wireless network may be used as an alternative to maintain data connectivity for devices capable of accessing both networks. For example, a wireless network operator may employ an LTE wireless network and a 3G wireless network over similar coverage areas. While communications with the LTE wireless network may be preferred by a device while located in one of the similar coverage areas, conditions may not be adequate for exchanging communications with the LTE network at all times. Thus, during the times when conditions are not adequate for LTE, the device exchanges communications for a data session with the 3G network.
Since the LTE and 3G networks discussed above may have a similar coverage area, the device may begin communicating with the LTE network during the data session established through the 3G network. To provide continuity for the data session, the 3G network establishes the data session through a packet gateway of the LTE network. Therefore, when the device switches to the LTE network during the session, the data session is not interrupted.